


I'm Not Kidding

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [158]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Fear of Flying, Dialogue-Only, Episode: s06e04 Weekend at Bobby's, Humor, M/M, Sam doesn't really care, hand holding, you gotta remember Sam's soulless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates flying, but he's not afraid to (almost) puke on his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Kidding

**Author's Note:**

> Season 6 episode 4 Weekend at Bobby's

"I think I might throw up."

"Do you... need a bag or something?"

"N-no. No I think I'm-"

"Dean?"

"Yeah, get me a bag."

"Here, you can use the complimentary puke-bags they gave us."

"Shut up, Sam, please be-"

"Oh, gross!"

"Don't make me puke on you."

"No, God."

"Why aren't you freaking out?"

"I'm not scared of flying. You can't even tell, Dean. It's like we're on a bus."

"That's making it worse!"

"Sorry."

"I should lock you in a closet with a clown."

"Clowns don't bother me much anymore."

"What? That's not fair!"

"Guess I grew out of that fear."

"I'm older then you are! I should grow out of it first!"

"Is there anything I could do for you or something?"

"Can I just hold your hand please? So I have something to squeeze?"

"Uh... I guess so."

"Thank you. If you laugh at me about this, I really will puke on you. I wasn't kidding."

"Cross my heart."


End file.
